


Back of the Mind

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short One Shot, scared connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Abby backs him up – though in truth he knows he's more like her sidekick - only Connor turns around to find she's not there this time. Mostly friendship, except for canon sort of Connor feels about Abby.





	Back of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up to 2x06
> 
> Originally posted elsewhere in 2008. Betaread by fififolle. Started off inspired by the primeval100 Malfunction challenge but got a bit big to express in just 100 words.

He knows he'll always be fine. In the back of his mind he thinks: Abby's here. As much as he'd like to be an action hero she's like 5 in those areas already. Ignoring macho-ness about how it's usually the other way round, he can't help but feel this, Abby being by him; just around the corner; within screaming for help distance, makes him feel safe. She's the responsible one, isn't she, practical, knows how to handle herself when it gets physical...and that kind of thought stops there abruptly. Of course it's good to have anyone about to save him but he prefers Abby, she's his lucky charm – the number of times he should've died and didn't because she was there...well, he has to wonder if fate is on his side and waiting for him to do something there.

So when he backs up, glances and doesn't see her he starts to get scared. But he keeps it steady, calls for help in a dignified fashion. Only she's not there, she doesn't reply – that's when he panics. Because she has the gun - they never let him have guns now – and he's lost her. There's a stomping sound, something heading straight for him.

He'll never get to say goodbye. It's so close and he can't see any other exit from the hall in the dark. Must've been the number one bad idea to come in here, if only he could critique his own actions like he was in a movie.

The rumbling comes from outside the end of the hall. The barest of shadows falls between the mostly closed double doors, the light reduced down to a sliver revealing leathery skin. He hears the huff of it's ragged breath against the wood and closes his eyes, standing still and hoping it'll either pass him by or make it quick.

There's a thump, the floor boards creak and then the doors burst open. The sudden light blinds him as his curiousity overwhelms him and makes him look. When he regains the ability to see, Abby is grinning at him like a giddy school girl next to what turns out to be a fairly harmless ...

"Look what I found," she says, pointing and then patting the side of a small – had to be a young one – Mastodon. What was it with her and elephants? Or elephant like creatures at least. Oh yeah, the dung beetle study, ick - but at least she knew how to handle this because being on the pointy end of four tusks was pretty unappealing.

Of course Abby makes his heart race, but he hadn't expected this exactly. Still, she's looking concerned now the doors are open and the light shows his presumably pale face – he bends over, hands resting against his knees to brace himself as he tries to get his breathing under control. The thought does occur, a bit evilly, that he might be able to sneak a hug out of this but it seems only fair if he can get one considering she left him alone. He should've known she'd be back though, normality reset at the idea that Abby's never far away at times like this and sometimes he wishes they did this more, just because of that, lame as it sounds. It's a handy excuse to stick close to her and a pretence of life being a little more like he wishes it always was.


End file.
